


Spy Bunnies

by Miss_Turing



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Turing/pseuds/Miss_Turing
Summary: My James Bond plunnies that didn't go anywhere.
Kudos: 1





	1. 007 x Sherlock

Q is (for once, based on the fics I've read) not the youngest Holmes but the oldest.

Just imagine how much fun overprotective brother!Q would be :D

#and Sherlock thought Mycroft was bad


	2. 007 x Sherlock (2)

Eurus argument leading to argument about Q  
(Parents to Mycroft: Did you lock up Quentin like you did Eurus?  
Sherlock: Who?!  
Mycroft: Shite. I mean of course not, Mother, Father.)

The "other one" is Q not E. If Q is either the oldest, or at least older than Sherlock and Eurus, maybe he fled/left before their birth which is why neither of them don't have any memories of him.

((I'm not sure where I was going with this at all. I'm sure it made sense when I thought of it, but I didn't leave myself enough notes to write anything without rewatching the accursed Sherlock season I'm pretending wasn't real.))


	3. 007 x Undertale

Bond is Frisk. Just look at the facts that line up:

\- An orphan/won't be missed by anyone

\- Blasé about shocking things

\- Good at getting out of tight situations

\- Good at dodging/high pain tolerance

\- Also started the flirting early, ehh? (Hi Toriel~~)

Could be fun if the monsters go Aboveground incognito so most of the humans don't know they're there. They could just keep bumping into him while he's on his missions and spicing them up.


	4. Not a Crossover

Post Skyfall (could kind of twist it to make it Spectre compliant/post-Spectre instead): Q thinks he's fired and doesn't bother showing up for work. People (aka Bond) are worried and come hunt him down.

Def not much plot/mostly fluff, but I think it could've been cute.


End file.
